The Eternal Blue Fox and the Sand Lily
by RasenRaikirinoJutsu03
Summary: Naruto is sent into a new world after a fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. But this time Around, Naruto Kills him and gains the powere of Kyuubi, becoming fulldemon. Temari and Kakashi join him when they find the rift. LemNarTem KakaJean HiLu
1. Prologue

The Eternal Blue Fox and The Sand Lily

Prologue

Naruto sighed as he looked out to sea. Here he was with no idea where 'here' is and only one idea that came from the fox of what happened. A dimensional rift had opened. He had fought Sasuke, the one he considered a brother and killed him. But the mix of that cursed chakra, the fox's chakra and his own chakra made the rift open. They fought in the same place they had the first time, The Valley of the End. It had been six years since Naruto's first attempt at trying to bring the Uchiha back but now, he didn't care what happened to his so called, 'brother.' Not after what Sasuke tried to do to Temari.

Flashback

Naruto walked into the village, just returning from a mission. He walked to the Hokage tower to give his report when he met up with Sakura and Kakashi as they had also returned as well. They reported to the Hokage about what happened on their missions and all were dismissed for the day. Naruto walked out without saying anything to his teammates or the Hokage as they had done something long ago to make Naruto this way. The only ones that got anything out of him were Temari, Gaara and Jiraiya. Naruto walked on his way to his home, The Namikaze compound. Home of the Fourth Hokage and his wife before Kyuubi attacked. He saw someone waiting for him and smiled.

"_Welcome home, Naruto. How was the mission?"_

"_Just great Temari. They wanted me to reteirve a single scroll for them. I got it and brought it back. How was your day?" Naruto gave the blond a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ever since he visited Sand with Jiraiya, he and Temari had been seeing each other even though they live in separate villages._

"_Just great. I got here only half an hour ago. I sent one of my summons to tell Tsunade." Naruto opened the door and the two went inside to the living room._

"_How would you like to go get dinner later on tonight? We can go to my Uncle's restaurant if you want." Temari's eyes lit up and she giggled._

"_I'd love to go. I want to have some of his drake-smoked steak. Auron really knows how to cook." Naruto laughed as he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one with a strange blue fire._

"_You got that right. I still need to learn how he cooks that. I know he uses our Dragon Flame to cook it but I never got how he made it so great." He handed Temari a cigarette and lit it with the same fire._

"_You are so lucky that these aren't normal cigarettes or I'd be beating your face in for even lighting one." Naruto chuckled and to a drag of his own cigarette_

"_What can I say? Auron knows how to make some good stuff. Besides, he made these so that you can smoke them without any harmful side effects. Well, I'm going up stairs to get ready. Your stuff is still in your room." Naruto got up and left the room but not before giving Temari a kiss. Little did Naruto and Temari know, a man with raven black hair and onyx eyes was smirking as he followed Temari up to her room. When he snuck into the room he locked the door and placed a soundproof jutsu on the room. Temari smirked as she took her shirt off._

"_Naruto, if you wanted to play you could have just . . . YOU!!!! NARUTO!!! HELP!!!" Sasuke Uchiha stood smirking at the door while Temari backed away from him. Sasuke made several clones and had them block the windows. "What the hell are you doing here traitor?"_

"_Why Temari, my little princess, I came for you." Sasuke started to advance on her as she bit her thumb and whipped blood on a seal on her forearm. She smirked when she saw his confused look._

"_It's a seal that let's Naruto know when I'm in trouble. He's on his way right now." Sasuke growled as he punched her in the gut and knocked her out. The door burst open to show Naruto with red chakra surrounding him._

"_SASUKE!!!" Naruto leapt after the boy as Sasuke jumped out the window towards the gates._

_Fast-forward Valley Of The End_

"_SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!" Sasuke stopped. That blond had been on his tail the entire way to the border._

"_Dope, go away and leave me and my sand princess alone." Naruto came into view and Sasuke began to cower in fear._

_Naruto had nine tails. Naruto had become the real, Nine Tailed Fox._


	2. Chapter 1 A New World

Chapter One, A Whole New World

**Last Time**

"Dope, go away and leave me and my sand princess alone." Naruto came into view and Sasuke began to cower in fear.

_Naruto had nine tails. Naruto had become the real, Nine Tailed Fox._

Story Begins

_Naruto rushed at the Uchiha and landed a powerful blow to the gut. Sasuke doubled over and coughed up blood as Naruto took Temari out of his grasp and jumped away. He laid her on the ground and turned back to Sasuke, who was having a major coughing fit. Every cough brought blood. Sasuke's cursed seal had started to work it's way to it's level two form as Naruto started seals for a jutsu._

"_I hope you're ready to die, Sasuke. I'm going to kill you for trying to take my Sand Lily." __Sasuke smirked when the transformation finished and looked over to Naruto in his bat looking demon form._

"_What about your promise to Sakura? I though you never go back on your promises." Naruto started to laugh evilly._

"_Well, I guess when you find out who your parents are, what has happen over the years and who knew but didn't tell you anything you start to see them all in a different light. Wood Style! Birth Of the Dense Woodland!" __to Sasuke's shock, he became trapped in a giant forest. __"Amazing isn't it? The First Hokage's bloodline and my father's dragon flame bloodline. Oh! And to top it all off," Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them to show Sasuke something that only his brother had achieved._

"_The Mangekyou Sharingan!" Naruto nodded._

"_Curtsy of my father figure, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Sharingan was based off his eyes so he gave me the ultimate form. Though there is one more form and you will see it with your dying breath."__ Naruto began another seal chain but this one Sasuke noticed was the one that Kakashi had taught him all those years ago. __"Get ready to die Sasuke. Chidori!"__ Red lightning covered Naruto's right hand and the something else happened. __"Namikaze Hi jutsu: Rasenchidori!"__ A Rasengan formed on the same hand as Naruto's Chidori and Sasuke paled, as he still couldn't move. The inventor of the first jutsu, Kakashi, had jumped out of the tree line and saw his two students._

"_NARUTO! SASUKE!" Naruto looked over to Kakashi and smiled._

"_**Kakashi-sensei, great to see you back! Is anyone else coming to see this traitor killed?"**__ Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his book._

"_No, Naruto. Tsunade-teme only sent me. So, I finally get to see the Rasenchidori in action, eh?" Naruto nodded and smirked evilly. Sasuke started to flare his chakra to the level that Naruto had once used against him but he found that it wasn't enough to break the jutsu. "Well, hurry up. Jiraiya and Gaara are waiting for you. Said something about a birthday gift." 'Even though I have it here in my pocket.' Another man jumped into the clearing and looked up at his nephew and the Uchiha. The man had Ruby red hair, red eyes, was very muscular and had a scar going down his left eye._

'_So it begin. I'll be home soon.' "Naruto! Hurry up! Tsunade felt that chakra flare and is sending more ninja! Most are the clan heads and heirs!" Naruto growled and jumped towards Sasuke, the jutsu becoming more powerful each second until Naruto smirked._

"_Here's the final touch. Namikaze Kin Hi Jutsu! Ametrausu Rasenchidori!"__ Naruto's jutsu turned into black flames that crackled like lighting and fire together. Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto grew closer and started to pour both types of his chakra into trying to escape the forest that held him. Naruto plunged his hand through Sasuke's wings, which had acted as a shield and into Sasuke's chest, burning him alive once the black flames covered Sasuke's body. Naruto jumped down to where Temari was only to sense something happen. He turned to see a large portal open where Sasuke's body once was. He shrugged it off and walked over to Temari._

"_Thank you Naruto, for correcting my mistake." Everyone turned to the forest that Naruto had created and saw four people that made Naruto smile. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, a girl with blond hair and black eyes, and a girl with blue hair and shining blue eyes. The two girls were hanging off of the two, the blue haired girl with Itachi and the Blond with Kisame. The four jumped down and walked over to Naruto._

"_Good to see you, Itachi, Kisame, Lucil, Anna. What brings you here?" Lucil, the blue haired girl, smiled._

"_What we can't drop by to say hi?" Naruto smirked as he picked up Temari and stated heading to the missing ninja._

"_Come, you can rest at my home."_

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Everyone turned to the forest that a loud voice had come from and saw all the Clans heads and heirs of Konoha and the Hokage herself looking at the boy. The Hokage was relieved while the clans were glaring at him, except Hinata was glaring at Temari. Naruto growled as Auron came up next to Naruto with Kakashi. "YOU ARE A TRAITOR! YOU KILLED THE LAST UCHIHA AND ARE SIDING WITH AKATSUKI! KILL HIM!" Hiashi shouted and all the clans started to rush at him. Auron grabbed Naruto and ran off with the two towards the portal that had started to close. Kakashi got what his friend was trying to do and ran off with the Akatsuki members in tow. Naruto looked back and smirked before blowing a large stream of blue fire out of his mouth at the Hyuga head._

"_Naruto! Catch!" Jiraiya threw a scroll at Naruto and the demon caught it with ease. Auron jumped into the portal with Naruto and Temari, who was still being carried by Naruto. Shortly after them, Kakashi and the four missing Ninja jumped in after them. Just as a random ANBU member was about to jump in, the portal closed and vanished. Jiraiya shed a tear as he watched the portal close. "Good bye, my grandson. Minato, my son, you would be very proud of him. He was a Kage in my book."_

_New world_

_Naruto woke up face to face with a small pink cat with wings and ruby red eyes. "HEY! You're finally awake!" The talking cat made Naruto jump out of his skin and land on the wall with his chakra. "Is that anyway to say greet the people who rescued you?" The cat flew up to Naruto and narrowed her eyes._

"_A talking cat with wings? Not that I should be surprised but what the hell?" a vein appeared on the cat's head._

"_DAMN IT I'M A BABY RED DRAGON! My name's Ruby by the way." Naruto flinched at the loudness of Ruby's voice._

"_Ruby calm down. And please young man, get off the wall." An old man said from the across the room. Naruto jumped off the wall and landed next to the couch. "My name is Gwen. I'm an archeologist. My Grandson, Ruby and I found the two of you in the desert while we were on our way back from the blue spire. Your friend is on the bed next to Lucia upstairs. I'm pretty sure Hiro is there too." Naruto looked to where Gwen pointed and jumped up there. Gwen looked at Ruby with a smile. "You know, he's the first beast man I've see to have tails. Nine of them at that."_

"_I know. Well, find anything on that curse yet?" Gwen shook his head and Ruby sighed while flying up to join Naruto and Hiro up where the beds were. She saw Hiro, a black haired brown eyed boy and next to a heavily breathing Lucia, a blue haired, blue eyed women in a red cloak and Naruto next to an unconscious Temari._

"_So, your Hiro? My name is Naruto. This is Temari, my girlfriend. I'm guessing that this is Lucia?" Hiro nodded, as Lucia seemed to gasp out in pain._

"_Ooh . . . Zuh . . . Zophar . . . you won't . . . gasp AH!" Hiro dabbed a wet cloth on Lucia's forehead._

"_Hiro! I think I might have though of a way to help Lucia." Gwen came up the stairs and smiled as Lucia sat up. Her breathing was still heavy. "You'll need to go to the town of Larpa and ask Ronfar to remove the curse. He was once the best priest in Althena's Temples Ready while you gather your thing for the trip."_

"_Aren't you going with us Grandpa?" the old man shook his head._

"_No my boy, I'm not. I'm too old. But, I__'m sure our beast-man friend here will help."_

"_Beast-man? I'm a demon lord buddy. A Nine Tailed Fox demon."_

"_Never heard of a nine tailed fox before. Oh well, would you be kind enough to go with my grandson?" Naruto sighed._

"_I'll have to take it up with Temari when she wakes up."_

"_Take what up with me?" Naruto turned and smiled at the blond haired girl. "Naruto, where are we and what happened to you?"_

"_Why, your at my house. My name is Gwen. This is Lucia, Ruby and Hiro. We found you both passed out in the desert. Oh, and before I forget, here. I found these next to the two of you." Gwen pulled three scrolls from his pocket and handed them to Naruto._

"_Thanks old man. Wait two of us? What happened to Auron?"_

"_You two were the only two there." Naruto sighed and explained to Temari what had happened after she was knocked out._

"_Well, I guess we could go with them. After all, if Kakashi and the others followed us, they must have ended up somewhere else in this world. What is the name of this world anyway?"_

"_Lunar." Ruby answered for her._

"_Well, I'll get the boat set to sail. Just go get what ever you need and I'll see you all when you get out to the boat."_

End Flashback

So here he was, on a boat with his new friends to a new land. He hadn't been here for more then a day and already he kind of liked this new world. He took out the scrolls and read the kanji for them. One had the Kanji for toad, another dragon and the last said Fox. He opened the one that had the Dragon Kanji first and started to read.

Naruto,

Hey, nephew. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I had some business to take care of. I'm sorry to have dragged you with me into the rift but I had to go. You see, I'm really a dragon and I gave Minato some of my blood to live because of a wound he had gotten. So, that makes you a half fox demon and half dragon. I'm over ten thousand years old, just as strong as Kyuubi in his prime. I know how much you and Temari like my cooking and those cigarettes so I sealed the recipe for some of my foods in this scroll along with the secret to making the cigarettes. I'm not sure if you've noticed yet but your Sharingan has evolved into the Dragon Sharingan. It no longer takes any chakra from you and it's a permanent blue eye with a red slit and 4 Tomas. Nothing has really changed from the Mangekyou Sharingan except it no longer eats away your vision. I left a sword sealed into this scroll as well. Make good use of it. It's called a Bastard Sword. Nothing special about it but you will like it. That's all I have to say. We will meet again. Say hi to Temari for me.

Your Uncle, Auron

Naruto sighed. He had read that message five times and the Fox one was just about the same except it to be a farewell from Kyuubi. All it said was, "Good bye, my adoptive son. May you have a wonderful life, kit" Sealed inside that scroll was a book on demon relationships. He had blushed after reading it. The toad one though, made him cry.

Naruto,

Happy birthday grandson. I won't be able to celebrate with you because Tsunade has me out on another mission. I swear your grandmother still hates me. Well, I have decided that now would be the best time to tell you that I am giving up my title and my ninja career to travel the world. I would visit you but I know that I would probably be chased out of Konoha for being your grandfather. I'll send letters using Gamakachi though if I can. My title of Sennin has been passed down to you, as I know you would have made it before you made Hokage. I have found something out about the seal that holds Kyuubi. It seems that the more you use Kyuubi's chakra the more you become his replacement. Seeing as how you can go up to eight tails already I have no doubt that you will get the ninth sometime soon. So, I offer my congratulations on becoming the new Demon Sennin. Well, I'll see ya around, as I have to start my mission. I love you, gaki.

Your grandfather and Sensei,

Jiraiya

"Naruto?" the fox demon turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "We're almost there. Hiro is getting the boat ready to dock."

"Ok, Tem."

Takkar

Kakashi looked around the town and sighed. It appeared the only people around were the Akatsuki members that were relaxing at the bar. Kakashi had decided to look around town to see if he could find Naruto but he couldn't sense him or anyone else but Itachi and the others. He had also been getting stares from the town folk. A priest from the temple approached him and asked him, "Why do you hide your scar? Are you ashamed of being scarred in battle?"

"I hide my eye because of a secret. Good day." Kakashi walked off with his book in his hand and headed to the south entrance. 'I'll go and find Naruto. I can give him my present for his birthday.'

Konoha

Tsunade sat at her desk, crying her eyes out. First, she had made the mistake of leaving her grandson here while she left the village because of her grief. Then, 13 years later, the very grandson she left came and found her with her secret lover. Another 5 years later, she told Naruto of his heritage, pissing the blond boy off more then anything. Another two years go by with him not even bugging her like usual and taking secret visits to Sand. When Auron came back, he was just as pissed when he found out that his godson was alive and well. Jiraiya never knew that Tsunade had a child or the fact that Minato had one either. Once he found out about Naruto's father, he did the one thing that no one would have thought could happen.

He tore his research notebook in half.

The night that Jiraiya found out, he came in and yelled at his teammate and lover. Then, over the years, they got distant. The only time they spoke to each other was when he was taking missions or reporting Orochimaru and Akatsuki's activities. Tsunade took a long drink from her sake and heard a knock at the door.

"Come, in Shizune." The door opened but it wasn't Shizune, it was Jiraiya. She looked at him surprised. "J-J-Jiraiya?"

"I quit." He laid his resignation on her desk and started to walk away. As he was about to leave Tsunade jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry I did all this. I should have told you about Minato and Naruto as soon as I could have but I was a cowered. Please."

"Hokage-sama, what's done is done but that doesn't make it anymore forgivable. Naruto is no longer here in this plain of existence. He's the one you should apologize to anyway. If I were you, I'd find a way to get to him."

"Will, you help me? Please? I can make things right. Please, just help this once and I'll never ask you of this again." Jiraiya turned around and wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"There is a forbidden Scroll in the Namikaze compound that only I and Minato can get to. Auron said that it was what got him to this place." Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya with tear stained eyes.

"What?"

"Auron isn't from this world. That's how I know Naruto, Temari, Kakashi and Auron aren't in this world anymore. They had left to a new one."

"Yes, and so have Itachi and Kisame. Now, do you mind explaining why my top two members and their girlfriends left with them?" the two Sennin turned and saw Pein, the Akatsuki leader at the window. "Been a long time. 20 years was it?"

"Pein, we won't hand over Naruto."

"Who said anything about my little brother? Did you two even know why we wanted the nine Bijuu?"

"So you could destroy everything?" Tsunade spat out at her eldest grandson.

"Wrong. We wanted to create a village of out own. One that will respect everyone like they are family. Sure, some of my members had different ideas, which was why I killed Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and that other girl that always tried to get me to rule the world." Pein shivered from the memory of her. "Anyway, I do believe that we really want to see Naruto again. When I see Itachi I'm gonna get him for not telling me he was leaving." Pein walked next to his grandparents and smiled. "Let's go have a reunion. Obito and Deidara are waiting for us at the compound." The two Sennin nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Unaware of the two girls that were listening in on their conversation.

'Tsunade-sama, I'm coming too.' Shizune vanished with Ton ton. The one that had been listening in on the conversation from a different place narrowed her eyes.

'Sasuke, I will avenge you. You said we would rule Konoha together. But now, I'll kill Naruto and take that sand bitch's body as my own with Orochimaru's jutsu.' The girl vanished and followed them.

Larpa

Naruto and Temari walked down the streets of Larpa looking for any clue to where Ronfar might be. They had just been to the temple and the priests there told them to try the tavern and told them to leave if they weren't going to offer a donation to Althena. When they reached the Tavern they saw Hiro and Ruby running after a man with a bandana around his head and Lucia in his arms. The two ninja gave chase with their new friends and ended up at a house near the edge of town. The man that had Lucia stood outside reading a letter that had been taped to the door. "Well, looks like I'll have Leo coming over later. Come on in everyone. Lucia's in bed right now."

"So, he's Ronfar, Hiro?" Naruto asked as they entered the house. Hiro replied with a nod and they walked into the room Lucia was laying in. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of another person.

"What this? Another visitor to Coast De La Ronfar?" The door opened and the voice that came made Hiro and Ruby pale.

"Ronfar, are you home my old friend?"

"Crap! That's Leo's voice! What do we do, Hiro?" Ruby whispered as Naruto rose an eyebrow with Ronfar and Temari.

"I'm not strong enough to fight Leo. Ronfar please don't tell him about us."

"Uh huh. Right. Well, I want to meet this Leo. I'll come with you, Ronfar." Naruto and Ronfar walked out and saw Leo looking at the mess in the house.

"Hey Leo. What's up?" Ronfar had a smirk on his face as Leo scowled.

"I have been tricked my friend. Who is this? I didn't know you had a visitor."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." Leo narrowed his eyes at Naruto seeing the tails.

"You are the first beast-man to have tails, nine at that. The last one to have tails was only in legend."

"Well, being the son of a demon fox lord has its perks."

"You're a half demon then?" Naruto answered with a nod.

"Yes. I have the same abilities as a fox demon but the only drawback is I can only die by a fatal wound." Leo nodded.

"I see. May I speak with Ronfar alone please?" Naruto nodded and walked into the other room.

"So, what do you think about him, Naruto?" Temari asked in a low voice as Hiro and Ruby listened to Ronfar and Leo's conversation.

"He's strong. I think the old Kyuubi would have trouble fighting him. I know I would. He's skilled with a sword, that much I can tell from his aura. I'll bet he can take out Itachi without a sweat."

"That strong?"

"Yep. My eyes don't lie. He has a lot of skill. He has something other then chakra flowing through him. He has chakra don't get me wrong but it seems that this other energy is stronger then chakra. I know I couldn't beat him right now. It would most likely take 5 of me to take him." Temari's jaw dropped and they all heard the door close. Ronfar reentered the room and looked to Hiro.

"Thanks for not selling us out Ronfar." Ronfar had a serious look on his face, making Hiro gulp.

"Alright buddy. Here's the deal. We're going to roll the bone one more time. I win and I boot you out and deny ever meeting you. I lose and I help Lucia. Deal?" Ronfar pulled out his dice.

"Hiro, don't do it. You know those dice are loaded." Naruto smirked. He knew he could win do to him having the luck of gambling in his blood.

"Let me try. Even." Ronfar smirked and let them roll. What happened next shocked everyone except Temari and Naruto.

"E-E-Even?" Ruby yelled out and Ronfar laughed.

"Told ya they weren't loaded. All right I'll help. We're going to need a statue of Althena and the only place we will be able to do this is in the temple. But with Leo staying the night there we'll have to take the back way." Ronfar walked out of the room, over to his dresser with Hiro, and moved it to the side to reveal a hole in the wall. "Go and get Lucia." Hiro ran back to the other room and came back with everyone in tow. "Let's go. Oh and by the way. There are some monsters in the cave that we'll be going through so be careful." Everyone nodded and walked on through the hole and to the mountainside of the town. They walked into the cave and saw what Ronfar meant. Slimes and killer flies were running amok in the cave.

"Well, this is going to be different then fighting ninja. Shall we Tem?" the blond girl smirked and pulled out a small fan.

"This oughta be fun. Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari swung her fan and a strong gust of wind blew in the cave. Visible blades of wind could be seen flying at the monsters but it only served to make them angry. Naruto used his dragon flame and burnt several to ash. Hiro attacked them with a boomerang that looked to have wind swirling around it. Ronfar used the mace he had to smash a Slime into jelly. "This isn't good. My attacks won't work on them." Ruby used her fire breath to burn a Killer Fly out of the sky.

"Tem, when we get back to town, we'll get you a sword and I'll teach you how to use it. I don't think our chakra will be very useful in this world. Amestasus!" Naruto burnt another group of monsters to nothing. "Ok, correction, maybe they will." Temari started seals for a fire jutsu and burnt then group that headed toward them. "Good job, Hime."

"Lady Luck be kind!" Ronfar threw his fire-covered dice at a fly and it fell to the ground dead.

"Ferocious Wind!" a small cyclone appeared around a group of enemies and tore them apart. Ruby flew around collecting all the silver coins that the monsters dropped. Lucia stayed in the back of the group with Temari to stay safe, as she wasn't in any condition to fight. They continued to move through the cave, defeating monsters as they went. They reached the end and came out to a cliff.

"Opps, I forgot to mention the jump. Well, we made it this far. Let's go." Ronfar jumped off the cliff and landed safely at the bottom. (Small cliff) Hiro and Ruby went down next and Naruto carried Lucia down the wall of the cliff, surprising the group except Temari who went down the same way. "Come on. But you are telling me how you are able to do that later." Everyone followed Ronfar into the temple and to the main chamber. "Lucia, lay down on the floor in front of the statue." Lucia did as she was told and Ronfar started an incantation for his spell. His spell didn't work.

"AHHH!"

"Ronfar! This isn't helping!"

"This curse! It's . . . It's stronger then . . ." Ronfar had a far off look in his eyes before gaining a determined look. "I won't fail again. I'll save a Lucia or die trying." Ronfar started another incantation and when he used the spell, the cures broke its hold over Lucia. "There, it's done. She's free of the curse. Now, let's get back to my house. Doing that spell takes a lot out of me."

"Ronfar, is that you?" Everyone turned to see a priest of the temple coming into the room. "I didn't realize we still had worshipers in the temple. Ronfar, have you decided to rejoin Althena's Chosen?"

"No, old man, I didn't. Come on everyone. Let's go."

Namikaze Compound, Konoha

"Here it is. The Dragon Forbidden Scroll." Jiraiya held the scroll in his hands and opened it up.

To those who open this scroll,

You opened it, now you have cast the spell I was trying to hide. The Dimension Spell of my Goddess Althena. This is something that should never have been opened. But since you did, there must be good reason. Once this note has been fully read the portal will appear in the spot it was opened. This spell will take you to my home world of Lunar. It's a beautiful place. If you go, please, do me one favor. Only go if you wish to never see this world again. Once you go through, the portal will not let you back through.

Auron, the Blue Star Dragon of Althena

Jiraiya jumped away as he read the last words. A portal burst from the scroll and Shizune, who had arrived before they had even gotten into the main house and Namine, Pein's wife, looked on in awe of the portal. Garra and Yogito, who had arrived and ran into Tsunade and followed, smiled. Deidara and Obito smiled at the fact they would be able to see their old friends and Naruto again soon. They would be able to see the two who brought them together soon. Tsunade walked towards the portal and vanished as she touched it. Jiraiya and Pein went next and the Namine. Shizune was about to walk in when she heard a maniacal laugh.

"So, this is going to take me to the place that I can kill Naruto, huh? Well, this is going to be fun." Sakura walked into the room and in front of Shizune. Shizune glared, threw several kunai and jumped into the portal. The portal began to close and soon was just about gone before Sakura jumped in.

Pentigulia

Sakura landed on her ass in the middle of a great city. She looked around and growled, her old mentor and her friends weren't near by and she couldn't sense them. She stood up and started to walk to the great temple looking place and was surrounded by guards the moment she reached the door. "You're under arrest for suspicion of being the destroyer." A voice made the guards stop in their tracks and the owner was a beautiful woman that looked to be the ruler of the city.

"Wait, let her go. Come child." The woman beconed Sakura and the pink haired banshee followed. Closely followed by a man in a black cloak and a metal ring around his head. Part of his face looked to be cracked but from the way he looked he was powerful. "So, child, what brings you to the holy city of Pentigulia?"

"I came to find and kill a man who killed the love of my life. He's a demon. Him and his little sand bitch."

"Girl, watch your tongue. You are in a holy city and in the presence of Althena, the Goddess of this world." Sakura scoffed and glared at the so called, "Goddess."

"I don't care. I just want my revenge. Naruto and Temari will die. Then, I'll be the most powerful ninja alive."

"My child, how would you like to help us? You see, we have a destroyer in our lovely world and she would no doubt try to ally herself with this boy. Ghaleon here can train you in magic and sword skills. They will help you with your revenge." Sakura smirked and bowed.

"I am at your service, Althena." Inside the Goddess smirked evilly.

"Ghaleon, please train her first thing in the morning. She will need it." The man smirked and nodded.

Nota East

Tsunade and the group stood on a bridge that connected two cities across a big river. Shizune ran up and got Tsunade's attention. "Tsunade, we have a problem."

Thanks for reading so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review as I really like to here what others have to say. I hope I don't make people angry with who I have joining Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2 Dalton, Lost Woods

Chapter 2 Dalton, Lost Woods and a Small Reunion

Naruto woke up the next morning with Temari lying on his chest. They had slept on he floor since Lucia was given the only bed in the house. Hiro walked in and looked to Naruto. "Have you seen Lucia? She's not in bed or in the house."

"She must have recovered enough strength to move around. Check the town." Naruto whispered softly and Hiro nodded. The boy walked out of the house and Naruto tried to go back to sleep. Tried being the key word cause Temari had awakened and placed a kiss on his lips to get him back up.

"Morning Naruto." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend.

"Morning, Sand Lily. Sleep well?" She smirked.

"As well as I could by sleeping on the floor." Temari laughed at Naruto's pout and the two got up. Seeing Ronfar still asleep, the two walked out of the house and sat down looking out to the desert. "Looks a lot like home."

"Hey, better then my home. No more council trying to kill me."

"Who kill who?" the two turned to see Ronfar walk out of the house yawning.

"The place I used to live had this council that tried to kill me at every turn." Ronfar yawned again.

"Well, where's the love birds and red?" Naruto pointed out to town. "I'm gonna go find them. Want to join me?" The two nodded and followed Ronfar into town. They soon met up with Hiro as he started to walk back towards Ronfar's home. "What's wrong you two? Where's the Honey Pot?" Temari smacked the priest upside his head.

"She left for Dolton." Ronfar almost choked on the weed he was chewing.

"DALTON! You let her go there alone? Hiro you idiot, Dalton is the next stop for the Dragonship Destiny! She's walking right into Leo's hands!" Everyone turned and ran towards the direction of Dalton.

East Nota

"What do you mean we have a problem, Shizune?" Tsunade and her group sat down in the bar for a drink.

"Sakura followed us here to kill Naruto." The toad sage sighed as he took a drink of his ale.

"She's been acting weird since she came back from her scouting mission a few months ago. I think she might have been branded by Orochimaru before we killed him." Tsunade nodded.

"Well, hopefully we find him first. Here's the plan." Tsunade pulled out a map she had gotten from a local shop. "Deidara and Obito will head east until you reach this place." She pointed to the Blue Spire on the map. "Pein and Namine will head here." Tsunade pointed to Vane. "While your there I suggest you learn what you can. We'll use that town as our meeting point. Gaara and Yogito will head here." She pointed to the Star Tower. "This forest is a big place so be careful about what trail you take. Jiraiya and I will head here." She pointed to the Holy City of Pentagulia. "After you have checked your spots return to Vane and we'll go from there. If you meet up with Sakura, do whatever you have to do to stop her."

"If she is branded then try and capture her. I'll remove the damned seal." Pein stated as everyone nodded. "For now, rest up. I have a feeling that our jutsus aren't going to be very useful here."

Star Tower

"About time I got here." Auron looked up to the tall tower and smirked. "Well, I better start walking." Auron put his foot on the wall and started to walk up but was pushed off the minute he got five feet off the ground. "Damn, looks like I have to fight my way through." Sighing as he used a spell to open the door, he walked in drawing his sword. "This is gonna suck more then a vacuum cleaner."

Desert

Naruto and Temari were annoyed. They had been fighting their way through the desert for a while now and their jutsus weren't as strong as they usually were. They did do damage but not as much as Hiro and Ronfar's magic. "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Naruto burned a Scorpion as it tried to attack him. "This is really pissing me off!" Hiro heard him and sighed.

"Ferocious Wind!" Hiro created a tempest that tore through several of the Poison Beetles that started to surround Temari. The girl lifted the small fan of hers and called out her jutsu.

"Wind Hurricane Jutsu!" She swung her fan and blew the remaining beetles away. Her jutsu even hit a sand shark that was coming at them under ground and killed it. "Finally found one that works." Pushing her chakra into the fan and making chakra strings, she threw the fan at the Scorpion that was giving Ronfar some trouble and cut its tail off with the sharpened blades the fan had. "Maybe I can still use my fan if I can do that."

"I am really PISSED!" Naruto drew in a large breath and shot a large stream of flames at a large swarm of Beetles with a few Sand Sharks. The flame burned all of them to ash and the group finally made it out of the desert. "FINALLY!" Naruto yelled out as they entered Dalton.

"Let's pray at the Althena's Statue." Hiro stated as they started to walk into the town but saw the statue in ruins. "What the? Who would do such a thing?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Looks like we're praying at the temple."

"Hey chief. Isn't that Lucia?" Ronfar pointed to the Dragonship Destiny's deck and they all saw Lucia defend herself from Leo's troops. The event turned ugly as the group watched Leo knock her out cold with a single swipe of his sword. "Damn, this isn't good." Naruto glared.

"Anyone got a plan?" Ruby asked as she landed on Hiro's shoulder.

"I can head in and follow them silently to see where they take her and then come back to tell you while you all prepare to go in. Get what ever you see fit." Naruto started to walk on the water and head for the Destiny. "Meet me on the bridge. If I'm not back in an hour then I'll need the help." Naruto vanished in a whirlpool of water and the other's looked awed, except Temari who was shaking her head.

"Show off." The group went off to town. "Hey Hiro, can you teach me how to use your Wind magic?" Hiro nodded.

"Sure. Can you teach me how to walk on Water?" Temari nodded and smirked.

"Sure. So, let's talk turkey." Ronfar watched as Temari got a very evil grin.

Naruto

Naruto was completely silent as he followed Leo and his men through the halls of the Destiny. 'Thanks Grandpa for showing me that Invisibility Jutsu. I would have been caught by now.' Naruto followed slowly to make sure Leo didn't sense him. 'It seems the magic of this world is similar to Chakra. It seems looks a lot like chakra but it's stronger. I wonder if I can use it for jutsus.' Naruto reached the cells and continued to follow Leo. When he heard the sound of a cell door closing he stopped.

"You will be executed in the morning destroyer. I hope you enjoy your last day."

"You are wrong. I am not here for evil." Lucia told the White Knight.

"Your lies ceased to amuse me, Lucia." Leo walked away from the cell and his guards followed. Naruto walked up to the cell.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road to life." Naruto copied Kakashi with a smile as Lucia looked at him confused.

"Why are you here? Are you helping Lord Leo?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm here to see where he was taking you. Hiro and the others are waiting for me to come back. I can't take you myself or we would get caught. Sit tight and we'll be here." Lucia nodded and Naruto ran off after Leo. 'Maybe I can learn more about Leo while I'm here and this Althena.' Naruto activated his stealth jutsu and ran the way Leo went. He saw the White Knight going down the hall to his quarters. Naruto suppressed his chakra to its nonexistent level. He watched Leo go inside and close the door. Naruto sat outside and listened for anything. He was soon met with the sound of someone arriving in a bolt of lightning.

"Ah, Master Ghaleon. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? And who may I ask is this?"

"Hello, Lord Leo. My apprentice and I come with news from Althena about the Destroyer. It seems that her companions pose a threat to this world. A man named Naruto and a woman named Temari. They are a great threat."

"I have run into this Naruto. He is strong from what I can tell and is a demon lord's heir. He has Nine Tails. The girl however, I have not seen." The voice that came up next shocked Naruto.

"She's a blond girl that uses the wind and a fan for her weapon. She is ALWAYS with that demon."

"Calm yourself, Sakura. I know of your hate but please. No need in getting too angry." Ghaleon smirked as he felt a small spike of power. 'So, we have a spy outside the door. Must be that boy Naruto.' "That is all for now Leo. Carry out Lucia's Execution. Come Sakura." The sound of lightning was heard and Naruto bolted out of the ship.

'Why would Sakura come after me? I haven't done anything. Or is she mad about Sasuke?' Naruto reached the deck and saw Hiro and the group head to him. "Temari! Sakura's here!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Naruto went wide-eyed and looked back to the door. Sakura and Ghaleon stood just above the deck and Sakura was smirking.

"Damn." Naruto pulled out his sword as Sakura jumped down.

"Naruto I'll kill you for killing Sasuke!" Naruto sighed and started to move around to give the girl a moving target.

"So, I was right." Naruto caught a glimpse of a seal at the base of Sakura's neck. "Orochimaru gave you a Slave Seal." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the fox demon. "No matter." Naruto vanished and Sakura moved to the left, dodging a swing from Naruto's sword.

"Well, seeing as that one is occupied, I'll take tall, pale and cracked face." Temari pulled out her fan and threw it at Ghaleon only for him to bat it away.

"Girl, you are no where near my ability. Besides, I wish to watch this." Ghaleon smirked at the girl as she pulled her fan back to her. Naruto dodged Sakura's incoming punch as he looked at her uninterested. Sakura looked at him and growled in frustration. Naruto was just too fast for her. She got back to her feet and rushed at Naruto again only for him to grab her arm and throw her aside.

"You let your anger blind you. Just like the Uchiha." Naruto watched Sakura glare harder at him and started a jutsu that Naruto easily stopped with a swing of his sword. Naruto had the point of his sword at the girl's neck. "Surrender or I'll kill you Sakura." Naruto quickly lifted his sword to stop a kunai from entering his back from the pink haired girl while the one in front of him became water. Naruto leaned to the side as he sensed the girl try to punch his head once again only to spin and send her flying with an upper cut. "You can't beat me. Give up already, Sakura."

"I'll kill you!" Sakura started another jutsu which Naruto copied. "Fire Style! Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" The two blew dragons from their mouths and watched as Naruto's dragon overpowered Sakura's. The dragon stopped it's attack as Naruto chuckled darkly.

"This match is over, Sakura. You should know by now NOT to use fire style attacks against me since I can breath the fire of a dragon." Naruto vanished along with his dragon and reappeared with a fire covered blade at Sakura's throat. "Burn in hell." Naruto jumped away and growled as Ghaleon sent a lightning bolt at the boy.

"Come Sakura, we'll leave him for another day. For now, we'll let them go." 'To breathe a dragon's fire means he is part dragon. This will be interesting to watch him progress.' Sakura growled at the blonds and jumped back to her new teacher as they vanished. A barrier that Ghaleon put over the door way vanished and Hiro rushed in with Ronfar as Naruto looked at his sword.

"To think I was really ready to kill her. She was one of the only people I could talk to back home but now, this. I guess I got more then just a demon's power. I got it's bloodlust as well." Temari stepped up next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok, Naruto. She was under the influence of that seal. She aimed to kill so you acted in defense. We can stop her we just need to tread carefully." Naruto sighed and nodded. Ruby landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we go help Hiro and Ronfar?" Naruto nodded to the dragon and the three of them rushed off to help. They ran into Hiro and the gambling priest near Leo's room after following the trail of Knocked out soldiers.

"They work fast don't they?" Naruto joked as Temari shook her head. Hiro and Ronfar turned to see them just as they finished K.O. another guard. "She's in the brig. Follow me." Naruto took the lead as he threw a kunai at a rushing guard, hitting him right between the eyes. Temari threw her fan at another and cut open the man's neck as Hiro and Ronfar watched with shocked looks as the two killed two guards without even batting an eyelash in remorse. Naruto sensed their shock and sighed. "We'll explain later. Let's get Lucia out of here." Naruto led the group down to the brig and reached Lucia's cell.

"Hiro, Ronfar, Ruby, Temari?" Lucia called them off as she saw them and Naruto smirked as he opened the cell. "You told the truth then. Thank you." Naruto nodded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Leo's coming. Quick, over here." Ronfar led the group into an unoccupied cell and waited as Lord Leo came yelled out in anger from the fact Lucia was gone. Naruto, using his stealth, closed the gate to the cell and smirked as Leo growled.

"YOU!" Naruto nodded with a foxy grin that made Temari blush. Naruto saw the blush and his grin grew wider.

'Still got it.' Ronfar walked up to the cell with the others as Naruto and Temari tried to hold in their laughter from the fact Leo got caught in his own ship.

"Ronfar, why are you helping the Destroyer? She'll kill us all!" Leo shouted as Ronfar shook his head at his friend.

"Leo I may not know what the hell is really going on completely but I can tell she's not evil. I may be a gambler but hey, I'm still the greatest priest to ever come from Althena's Chosen. I don't sense an ounce of evil intention from her." Ronfar said with a smile as the group started to walk away. "See ya around Leo. We're heading to Pentagulia." Ronfar walked away and caught up to the group.

"Thank you all but why do you wish to help me?" Lucia asked as Hiro pulled a strange item from his pocket.

"Because," Naruto looked over his shoulder with a smile, "it's the right thing to do. Plus, Temari and I have no way of knowing what the hell is going on in this world but my demonic senses tell me something evil is coming and we need to stop it."

"Let's get out of here." Hiro bit down on the item he held and everyone vanished in a flash. The appeared on the deck of the destiny as Naruto shook his head.

"The hell was that?" Hiro smiled as he pulled another of the same item from his pocket.

"It's called a Dragonfly Wing. It takes the user to the entrance of dungeons, caves and a lot of other things that contain dangers."

"Ah. That's cool." They reached town and Naruto turned to Ronfar. "Seeing as you seem to know where we're going which way?" Ronfar smirked.

"We head north to the Lost Woods then to the town of Takkar. We have a while before we have a good shot to the Holy City." Everyone nodded as the head out of the city.

Destiny's Brig

"GET ME OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" Leo yelled as he waited for someone to come and get him out of the cell. 'Ronfar, this is the move that shattered our friendship. Next time I will not hesitate to kill any of you.' Leo growled as he continued to wait.

Naruto and the Group

The group had just entered a forest to which Naruto could barely see a tower in the middle. "This isn't the Lost Woods, well, yet. This is the Star Light Forest. The Lost Woods are north of here." Naruto nodded as the group started to make their way into the woods, fighting off the occasional goblin and humming bird. They soon came across the Star Tower and Hiro turned to everyone.

"I think it's safe to rest here everyone." Ronfar nodded as he walked over towards the far edge and Naruto looked up to the great tower.

"Auron." Naruto smirked as he sensed his Uncle in the tower. Temari heard the man and smiled.

'At least we know he's here.' Hiro walked up to the two shinobi.

"Hey, what was with the two of you killing those guards back there?" Naruto sighed as he sat down and motioned for him to sit as well.

"You see, back in our world, Temari and I were what you would call ninjas. We specialized in stealth, assassinations, war you name it we were trained for it. The reason we killed those two guards were one, me being a demon I'm not affected by killing and two, my friends and I have learned if you don't kill your enemy they'll come back stronger and may kill you. I learned that with Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"Those too caused us so much trouble that it took 4 years of war with Orochimaru's village just to kill the snake bastard and then the day I arrived in this world I killed Sasuke cause he crossed me by taking Temari for his own gain. If there is a lesson in that it is: Never take a demon's girl away from him or be ready to die." Naruto looked up at the sky. "Sasuke was so bent up in power that he wanted nothing but to control everything. He had gained Orochimaru's dreams of taking over the world."

"But don't you think you both a little too far with killing those two?" Hiro watched as Naruto shook his head.

"A demon kills those that threaten it or its pack. You guys are part of my pack since I see you as friends. Temari and I don't like to kill, but we do what we must to stay alive." Temari nodded as she looked over to Lucia who was staring at the Tower.

"I think you might want to talk to Lucia, Hiro. She seems troubled." Hiro nodded as Ruby growled in annoyance. "And Ruby, calm yourself." Naruto chuckled as the baby dragon glared at Temari. Naruto perked up at a familiar smell in the air.

"AH, HELL NO!" Naruto got up and ran towards where Ronfar was to see a silver haired Jonin coming towards them with his book in hand. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" said Jonin looked up and smiled as Naruto ran towards him with Temari right behind him.

"Yo. Sorry I took awhile to find you, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi smiled as Naruto tackled the Jonin and Temari laugh at the blonde's childish antics.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi-sensei. You were reading your book while traveling!" Naruto yelled as the Jonin sweat dropped.

"Actually, I got lost in the forest up a head. I was ready to start burning it down." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, if you're going to come with us then get ready to go back in. We're headed north to the town of Takkar." Kakashi went wide-eyed and cursed.

"I should have just stayed in town with Itachi and Kisame then, damn it. I would have met up with you there." Kakashi scratched the back of his head as Ronfar and the others came up.

"Hey, Naruto. Looks like Leo hasn't been bailed out yet. The Destiny's still docked in Dalton. Who's this? He has the same headband as you." Naruto and Temari laughed at the news of Leo.

"This is one of my teachers, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, this is Hiro, Ronfar, Ruby and Lucia." Kakashi saw the baby red dragon and raised an eyebrow.

"A cat with wings?" Ruby's eye twitched as Naruto covered his ears.

"I'M NOT A CAT! I'M A BABY RED DRAGON DAMN IT!" Ruby's yell still made the sound sensitive blond flinch. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Sorry, I didn't know that." Kakashi pulled his book back out as Naruto shook his head. "Shall we get going? The sooner we get through that damned forest the better." Kakashi started off towards the north and everyone followed.

"Why do you hide your eye, Kakashi?" Hiro asked the Jonin and he smiled.

"Well, I hide my eye because if I don't then I'll collapse from Chakra exhaustion after a while." Kakashi lifted his headband to show his Sharingan. "This uses up chakra to maintain and like Naruto, I can't turn it off." Hiro looked at Naruto's eyes and saw a similarity to the two eyes. Kakashi covered his eye again as Ruby asked the next question.

"Why do you cover your face too?" Naruto and Temari smirked as the Jonin sighed.

"The thing every male prodigy hates and fears." Naruto shivered as he and Kakashi answered together.

"Fan Girls." Ronfar tried to hold back the laugh that was coming but failed as he busted out laughing.

"Too true, my new friend. Too true." Ronfar patted the Jonin on the back as they reached the Lost Woods. Kakashi put his book away as Ronfar walked up to the man they all saw near the wood's edge. "Hey buddy, long time no see." The man glared at Ronfar.

"Ronfar I demand a rematch!" Naruto sighed as Ronfar shook his head.

"I'm not here to roll the bones today my friend. I need you to tell us how to get through the woods." The man had an evil shine in his eyes.

"Tell you what, we roll once. You win I show you how to get through the wood. You lose and you pay back every Silver you got from me." Naruto saw Ronfar smirk as he pulled out his dice and saw him channel his magic through them.

"Even or odd?" Ruby muttered something as the man thought about his decision.

"Odd! I'll take Odd." Ronfar let the dice roll and saw them come up even.

"Sorry buddy but looks like you lose." Ronfar smirked and Naruto chuckled. The man showed them how to get through the woods by moving the thicker bushes aside and the group ran into the forest. Naruto walked up next to Ronfar and smirked at him.

"I guess Ruby was right when she said you had loaded dice, eh Ronfar?" Naruto whispered low enough as Ronfar's grin never left his face.

"Only when I need a sure way to win." Ronfar whispered back and the group carefully walked through the forest.

Gaara and Yogito

The two demon containers reached Takkar and searched the town for any sign of Naruto or the others. They came around Itachi and Kisame in the bar and the two Akatsuki ninjas paled when they saw them. "Uh, Kisame."

"Yeah Itachi?" Kisame gulped as Yogito smirked and Gaara grinned like a mad man.

"We're screwed." Kisame nodded in agreement as Gaara and Yogito stood before the two.

"I think the two of you might want to watch out if you know what's good for you. Pein is pissed that you left without a word." Yogito smirked as the two ninja's paled even more.

"Also, where is Naruto?"

"We don't know. Really! Kakashi went south and we were going to see if we could find a map or something and see where they might have went." Gaara sighed as he and Yogito took a seat.

"I guess we need to fill you in on the plan." Yogito and Gaara took turns explaining what was gong on and the two ninjas nodded.

"Well, I say we wait here for Kakashi to come back and see what he has to say. For now, let's relax." Kisame took a drink from his ale as the two demon containers sighed. Lucil and Anna walked back into the bar and saw the two containers next to their boyfriends. Itachi and Kisame explained what they were just told and the girls nodded.

"As long as I don't have to deal with Pein for the next few weeks I'm fine." Gaara and Yogito sweat dropped.

Lost Woods

The group walked through another batch of bushes and came to a large clearing and Naruto could hear music. The group, exhausted from the hiking through the goblin infested forest, walked towards the music until they saw a green haired girl dancing by a bonfire. The group walked up as the music ended and Ruby yelled out. "Wow! You're a really good dancer!" The green haired girl smiled.

"Thanks. I haven't seen you guys before. My name is Jean. Welcome to the Caravan." Jean smiled and the leader of the Caravan walked up to the girl.

"Jean, go and cool off. You'll catch a cold if you don't clean off that sweat." Jean nodded and headed off towards another part of the clearing. "Welcome to the Caravan. My name is Gaven and I am the ring master." Naruto watched the man smile.

"Thank you for the welcome. I am Naruto. These are my friends Hiro, Ronfar, Ruby Kakashi, Lucia and Temari." Everyone gave their greetings with Kakashi saying his signature, Yo.

"Hiro let's go see Jean. I want to talk to her some more!" Hiro sighed.

"Fine Ruby but only if we're not disturbing her. Alright?" The little dragon nodded as most of the group headed off after Jean. Kakashi stayed behind to rest and read his book. The group came to a cliff edge and Jean turned to them

"Hey. I'm sorry about rushing off like that. Gaven worries about everyone. By the way, what are your names?" Naruto looked up to the blue star and smiled.

"I'm Hiro. This is Ronfar, Ruby and Lucia." The brown haired boy pointed them out.

"I'm Temari. The fox boy looking at the moon in Naruto." Naruto continued to stare at the Blue Star in a daze as Ruby tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? You say something?" Temari sighed and bopped him on the head.

"Baka." Everyone laughed as Jean whipped the sweat off her face with a cloth.

"So Jean, what is the Caravan anyway?" Jean smiled at the baby dragon's question as Naruto sniffed the air.

"The Caravan is a traveling Circus. We have games, dancing and other pleasures that a carnival has. Though, the chosen don't really like it. We stay clear of towns where the Chosen are present. If Gaven wasn't so good at getting the Chosen off our backs, there wouldn't be a Caravan." Ronfar nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Hey, what was that man's name? The one with the silver hair?" Naruto was spacing out again with the Blue Star.

"He's Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's teacher. Before you all ask, Naruto has taken a liking to the moon. They keep him calm when he's troubled and to tell the truth, it's kinda cute to watch him just stare off into space." Everyone nodded as Jean looked to Hiro.

"So, Hiro, what are you all doing in the forest this late?" Hiro sighed.

"We're on our way to the Holy City. But we cut through the forest to avoid Lord Leo." Jean showed shock as Naruto stiffened.

'Something's coming.'

"You're being chased by Althena's Guard?" Hiro nodded as Temari watched Naruto's left hand twitch.

"Yeah. He was sent to kill Lucia because he was told she would destroy this world." Jean nodded but yelled out.

"Lucia, Temari MOVE!" the two girls didn't move in time as two venus fly trap looking vines shot up from the ground and grabbed the two girls. Naruto's eyes flashed red before he jumped at the vine holding his girlfriend while Jean's body acted on its own and delivered a punch kick combo, making the vine holding Lucia drop her, having Hiro catch her. Naruto held out his claws as two red orbs formed in his hands.

"Twin Rasengan!" Naruto smashed his jutsu into the stem of the vine and tore it to shreds. Ronfar caught the girl as Naruto pointed to the two vines. "Amasterasu!" the two vines erupted into black flames as Kakashi came running into the area.

"What happened?" Ruby told the Jonin what happened and he sighed. "At least you're all alright. Naruto's grandfather and grandmother would kill me if anything happened to him." Naruto's eyes landed on Ronfar and Temari.

"Put." Naruto took a step forward as Ronfar looked at him. "Her." Ronfar got where he was going with this and placed the woman on her feet. Temari struggled to stand as Naruto flashed to her side and wrapped his tails around her.

"What's his problem?" Jean asked as Kakashi chuckled.

"Naruto is a demon fox and Temari is his girlfriend. Since Demons protect their mates from harm, Naruto wasn't thinking straight since Ronfar had her in his arms after Naruto burned those two, whatever they were." Jean nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

"Before we go back to the Caravan, I want you all to swear the you will NEVER speak of what I had just done to anyone." Everyone nodded as Ruby looked to her confused.

"But Jean, you kicked that monster's ass with that kung fu."

"I SAID NO!" Jean ran off as Kakashi saw the sadness in her eyes.

'Something happened to her when she was younger. Those moves were clearly Tai Jutsu moves but what style?' Kakashi shook his head and started to walk off with everyone following while Naruto and Temari stayed.

"Are you ok, Temari?" Temari sighed and nodded against the demon's chest.

"Yes but I feel drained. I think that plant drained me of some of my chakra." Naruto nodded and lifted the woman off her feet and carried her back to the camp ground.

Next Morning

Naruto sighed as he and Ronfar relaxed in the hot springs. The demon's muscles were thanking him for the relaxing soak. Foot steps being heard made Naruto open an eye and close it again. "Nice of you to join us Kakashi." Kakashi chuckled as he sat into the water, a white cloth covering the lower half of his face.

"This feels great. Better then the hot springs back home." Naruto nodded as he smirked to his sensei.

"Yeah, and in this place, you can't peek into the women's side of the baths. Like a certain Sanin we know." Kakashi chuckled as Ronfar gained a curious but amused look.

"What's this I hear about a peeping tom?" Naruto sighed contently as he sank deeper into the water.

"My grandfather is what he claims to be a super pervert. He peeks into the woman's side of the bath houses and his information network is very perverted. He goes into brothels and gets his information from women." Ronfar laughed as Naruto's ear's twitched. "Gotta go." Naruto vanished from his spot as Kakashi and Ronfar looked at each other confused.

"Twenty silver says Temari called for him and ends up marking her." Ronfar smirked.

"I'll bite, my Cyclopes friend. But Twenty says she called him and they screw each other." Kakashi nodded and the two shook hands.

Naruto walked out to the lobby, fully clothed and saw Temari waiting for him, fully clothed as well. She smiled at him and the two sat down on a bench. "What's up, pretty lily?" Temari snuggled up to Naruto and kissed his neck.

"When are you going to mark me, Naruto?" Naruto stiffened as Temari stroked his tails. Naruto started to purr and looked to Temari.

"You sure?" the sand woman nodded and Naruto swiftly bite down on her neck. Temari gasped and clenched the tail she was stroking. A fox head formed where Naruto bit her and he pulled away, licking away the blood from the bitten spot. Temari wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you Naruto." Naruto growled and nuzzled his face in the blonde's hair.

"I love you too, my pretty lily." Temari smiled and stood up.

"I'm heading back to the camp site. Want to come?" Naruto nodded and walked out of the springs with his mate. They arrived and saw everyone still either asleep or eating quietly. Naruto and Temari walked over to the fire pit and started to fix themselves a plate.

"Morning you two." Naruto looked behind him and saw Lucia and Hiro up and walking towards them. Ruby was perched on Hiro shoulder and giving a toothy grin.

"Morning." Naruto waved as he and Temari sat down to eat.

"Hey, did you two change or something? You look different." Naruto smirked as Temari blushed and smiled shyly.

"Well, we had just come back from the hot springs nearby. Kakashi and Ronfar went there as well. I'm surprised there was one in a place like this." Temari nodded as Ruby looked to Hiro.

"We should go too Hiro! Come on it'll be fun!" Hiro sighed and looked to Lucia.

"Would you like to come too, Lucia." The princess nodded and walked off with the two as Naruto smiled.

"You know, if I didn't know any better and I got anything from Tsunade besides the Wood Bloodline, I'd say those two would be a perfect match. All that's need is to break that shell around Lucia and he's set." Naruto grinned to the blonde haired girl as she laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, and pigs fly." Naruto frowned as Temari looked to his serious face. "You're right though. They would make the perfect match." Naruto smiled and sniffed the air.

"Temari, stay ready for anything. I smell plants." Temari nodded as Kakashi and Ronfar joined the two. Kakashi caught sight of the fox head on Temari's shoulder and smirked under his mask.

"So, Naruto what did you leave for?" Ronfar asked as he made his plate. Temari brushed a hand over the mark Naruto left and the blonde demon smirked.

"Temari was ready to come back. I guess that means you owe Kakashi twenty silver right?" Ronfar went slack jawed as Temari looked to Naruto. "Before I left, I was able to hear them make a bet. Kakashi bet I would mark you and Ronfar bet we would have sex." Temari blushed deeply as Kakashi and Naruto stepped away from the doomed priest. Temari started going through hand seals and Ronfar jumped up as a tremor threw Temari off her seals and the ground near by caved in as the same vines from last night started to grab people and drag them under.

"Hey Jean! Isn't that the same creature you wailed on last night?" Ronfar asked as the dancer ran up to them. When another vine came up and caught Gaven, Jean ran to the edge of the hole.

"GAVEN!" Naruto and Kakashi nodded to each other as they were about to jump into the hole.

"Don't you freaking dare, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. We don't know how deep it is." Naruto sighed and nodded as Hiro, Ruby and Lucia ran up to them, Hiro sporting crisscross claw marks across his eyes. "The hell happened to you, Hiro?" Hiro blushed deeply.

"Naked . . . . I mean nothing! Ruby just scratched the hell out of me and I decided to come back to look for a really big bandage." Naruto nodded and sighed. He knew Hiro was lying but would save the boy trouble.

"Come here." Naruto's hands started to glow green and he rested them on Hiro's forehead. The scratches slowly vanished until only a red spot was left on the boy's head. "There, now, we need to get down there and rescue those people." Hiro looked to Jean for an answer but got one from Temari instead.

"The same monster that attacked us last night and took some of the Caravan performers underground. Times like this I wish I had my giant fan." Hiro nodded as Jean ran into one of the carts and came back out with a rope latter.

"Use this; this should help you in getting down there." Kakashi nodded as Naruto looked to the woman.

"You're not going to help them?" Jean shook her head as she took hold of her left arm.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, Jean? We saw you beat the crap out of that thing last night with you karate."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't what your problem is with your abilities, Jean but not everything is a curse. We have a saying from my home, those who disobey the rule are trash but those who abandon their friends are lower then trash. Right now, you are proving that you are lower then trash." Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder. "Your friends are in trouble Jean; use your curse as a gift. That's what I did when I had Kyuubi sealed in me." Naruto started to climb down the latter as Kakashi followed after him. Temari sighed and looked to the misty eyed woman.

"Come on, Jean. Your friends need you. Don't let them down." Jean closed her eyes in thought and nodded. The group climbed down the ladder and met with Naruto and Kakashi smiling.

"That always gets em." Kakashi nodded as the group followed the path to a large room with a flower bud and vines all over the place. Jean spotted Gaven and yell out to him, causing the flower bud to open up, showing a light green woman with red eyes and naked.

**Who dares disturb my sleep? A bunch of petty humans? Well now you will feel the wrath of Plantilda! **Naruto scoffed as the flower monster closed back into a bud and vines covered the out side. Naruto charged in with a Rasengan and smashed it into Plantilda's shield. The shield chipped away before a root shot out from the ground and threw Naruto back as Kakashi finished a line of seals.

"Fire Style!" Kakashi took in a deep breath. "FIRE DRAGON MISSLE JUTSU!" Kakashi blew out a large stream of Fire as a vine dropped down and the small fly trap bit down on Temari's arm. Ronfar smirked as he saw the purple skin and started to chant.

"HAHA!" Ronfar glowed slightly before Temari felt the poison in her body vanish. Hiro jumped into the air with Naruto jumping into the air with their swords above their heads, Naruto copying Hiro's magic usage and brought their swords down together.

"Dodge this!" The Shield broke and Naruto smirked.

'I figured it out. We can use magic by not mixing it with our life energy. That way, we don't die from over use or exhaustion.' Naruto took a deep breath and used his dragon fire on the vine shield, burning it away as the pink petals showed and the top twitched. Temari jumped into the air with Jean and both of the fan users threw their fans at the monster, making gash marks in the petals. The tip of the flower looked like it took a deep breath and shot out spines, hitting everyone.

"Pain!" Lucia called out in pain as several beams of light shot from her body and hit a single point on the plant's body. Naruto looked to Kakashi and smirked.

"I figured out this world's magic. Just try to use your spiritual energy without your life energy and you can use magic." Kakashi smirked and nodded as he and Naruto started to seals for Raikiri, this time, without chakra, but Magic. Temari recognized the seals and looked to the others after dodging a root from the ground.

"Cover them! They need time to ready their attacks!" Everyone nodded as Hiro jumped and spun his sword.

"Dodge this! Sybillium Sword!" Wind gathered around his sword and he slashed downward, sending a large blade of wind at the plant while Temari and Jean threw their fans again. The plant screeched in pain as it opened to show Plantilda.

**Damned humans! I'll kill you all.** Naruto looked to Kakashi and smirked.

"Did she just confuse me with a human? I think I'll up the ante." Kakashi chuckled as he took off at the large plant. "Amasterasu Rasenkiri!" Naruto's upgraded version of her father's and Kakashi's jutsus came into existence while the others kept the plant busy. Naruto roared as he shot off at the plant. "I'm NOT HUMAN!" Naruto's magic infused attack smashed into the monster and the plant woman screamed as the black flames engulfed her. The plant burned away and all the people from the Caravan were released. Naruto stood smirking as he looked at his arm. "I love that jutsu. Now it's even stronger.'

"Good job everyone. Jean, I'm surprised you could fight like that." Jean blushed and looked way as Temari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What say we get out of this cave?" Everyone nodded as they walked out of the cave, Naruto staying behind a bit before spotting a green jewel on the ground. Naruto picked it up and felt power flow through him before the jewel shattered. He smirked as he walked out of the place.

'Looks like I got a new trick up my sleeve.'

Sorry about the late update. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Have fun and please review. I would really like it if you did.


End file.
